


Can we pretend that we’re in love?

by idontcarewhatbonniethinks



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontcarewhatbonniethinks/pseuds/idontcarewhatbonniethinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw have to go undercover on a same-sex cruise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is rated for explicit for future chapters

_What’s the number?_ You say as you walk into the office, giving Bear a pat on the head. 

_It’s two numbers, and this is something that you won’t be able to do alone_. Well Harold seems a little more on edge than usual. 

_So what, you’re going to have the big guy go in with me?_

_Not exactly… but we will all be there._ Root comes in from behind you, planning to surprise you but you turn around quickly to meet her gaze. 

_Just tell me. What’s the plan?_

_Yeah, Harold tell Shaw the plan_ Root says with a knowing smirk.

Shaw knew this wouldn’t be good.

with a sigh Harold says _“You’re going on a couples cruise”_

_With John?_ You say with surprise. You’ve tried going undercover with him before and it didn’t work out so well, The row boat almost capsized.

_No with uhh_

_Me._ Root chimed in quickly then leaned in close. A little to close for your comfort. Whispering _“some alone time would do us good”_. you take a moment before shoving her off

I change my mind, I’ll get with the big guy.

_Ms. Shaw you don’t really have a choice in the matter. This cruise is for…same sex couples only. And Root assured me that she would behave._

Oh hell no. Not happening.

_Oh come on Sweetheart_ Root says as she grabs your hand a little to tightly. 

_It will be fun._


	2. The Plan:Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw and Harold go over the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short. going to have longer ones in the future.

_So Mr. Reese and I will pose as bell boys and luggage carriers while you and Root can become close to the couple and keep them safe from whatever they have gotten themselves into._

_And if they aren’t the victim but the perps._

_well we will figure the out soon enough_

_By we you mean you an john_ you say while looking over at root. _The psycho and I go undercover._

_Well Mr. Reese and I will also be undercover_

_You know as well as I do that it’s not the same._

_Look Ms. Shaw I don’t like this plan very much either but it ensures the safety of both the numbers so can you keep it together for a week. This is your job you know._

_Fine. But I’m not going to enjoy it._

_No one said you had to Ms. Shaw but it might do your relationship with Root some good._

_So you are on her side Harold._

_I didn’t say anything along those lines Shaw._


	3. Keep your hands to yourself: chapter 3

 

_keep your hands to yourself_ you say to Root under your breath as she tries to grab your shoulder _and give you a peck on the cheek._

_oh come on! it’s just for fun. can’t you let loose for like one week Shaw. All that stress Is building up in your shoulders I can see it’s making you tense. Maybe I can rub it out in our room later.._

_yeah right._ you scoff at her. _we are working. the targets have entered the ship_ you say to john through the bluetooth as you see two men board the ship. the look very..close. 

_you know. we could be that close_

_get away from me Root. You promised Harold you would be on good behavior._

_I did do that but I made that promise to Harold. For you I can be as bad as you want._

you take a second and shut your eyes. Thinking of things that calm you, bear, killing someone. that’s about it. You have to calm down the storm that Root had awoken inside you. 

_Can we just do our job?_ you say to her. trying your best to look like a normal couple. she takes the hint and leans on the cruise bar closer to you. 

_like this sweetheart?_

at least she smells nice.


	4. Come on Baby: Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the room later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little more explicit

_Okay I am all finished setting up the equipment_. Most of the stuff is to spy on their next door neighbors and communicate with Harold and John.

_Great. Now we can get on with the fun stuff_. Root says as she spreads across the single bed.

_Only one bed?_ You say to Harold through the bluetooth in your ear. 

_Yes, Ms. Shaw. This is a couples cruise and to not raise and suspicion you and Root are a couple._  

_Come on baby._ Root says as she pats the bed. _You aren’t getting a good nights rest on the floor._  

_I’m not getting a good nights rest anywhere near you._  

_Well that’s true,_ Root says overplaying the sexual tone of it. As per usual.

_Come on_ Root says and gets of the bed and walks toward where you’re sitting at the desk. While you packed light Root had other plans on her mind. Wearing only a white nightdress, were you can just barley see her nipples showing through. She gently rests herself on top of you. 

_Get off Root_

_That’s exactly what i’m trying to do_ she whispers in your ear so softly. she is serious. she isn’t playing games with you this is really what she wants.

you take her arms and pull her off you as she tries to kiss your exposed neck. you gain the upper hand by taking her by surprise and pushing her on the bed. 

Next door you hear the grunts and moans of the the two men giving each other such pleasure. 

W _ell they’re having fun_. says Root with a sigh. 

Just then you take your shirt off to reveal a black sports bra and crawl on top of the defeated Root and kiss her hard. Letting your lips run over hers and biting her bottom lips which elicits a small moan. She slowly grinds herself up towards you

How can you deny yourself something that you have wanted to so long? She wants the same thing and this might be your only chance.

After a few minutes you pull away to Root’s dismay. She was hoping to get a little more than make-out.

If we are going to do this then we are doing this right. You grab a pillow and extra sheet and head to the floor. Head swimming with all the emotion of everything that just happened. You head to the floor leaving a very confused Root on the bed. Hopefully she will figure it out by morning.

As your head touches the pillow. Root says good night. either to herself or you you’re not sure but you say it back anyways.

_Good night._


	5. The Morning: Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another short one. I hope you enjoy it.

You wake up the next morning with a stiff back remembering why you slept of the floor. You shoot up. Ready and alert to see that Root has already gotten dressed.

_Good morning sleepy head._ You don’t respond back. Let her think you have the morning brains.

_Well i slept great in the bed all by myself_. she comes close to you. 

_You know you could have joined me…_

_Maybe tonight._ You startle her with your response. She wasn’t expecting anything from you and has nothing to retort with.

She is wearing a yellow polo and jeans. with sperrys. Playing the part she has been given like any good spy. On anyone else it would have repulsed you but with Root…you want to just rip everything and eat her out on the desk…or bed. Whatever it closer. You can feel the warmth building in-between your legs and decide to ignore it and get ready. Pulling on a black polo worn out jeans and finishing it off with black boots. It is hard to get dressed with that kiss last night and Root being in the same room but she finishes getting ready in the bathroom giving you some needed privacy. She comes out and gives you a once over.

_What?_

_I see you are playing your part_ she says with a smirk.

_This is what was in my bag and i see you in that yellow polo of yours._

_At least it is comfortable. Would you like to try it on Shaw_ she says pushing you against your cabin walls.

_No_ you say with no emotion. Something you have been rehearsing for years. Root backs away.

_No worries you can try it on when i take it off later tonight._

You scoff at the idea and both head out the door. 


End file.
